


It's a Luthor Life

by DKGwrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Hope, Hopeful Ending, i think Mxy ships supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKGwrites/pseuds/DKGwrites
Summary: You can't be in two places at once unless you're a being from the fifth dimension. Kara has just left Lena with a message about villainy and consequences, and we find out that while Mxy was taking Kara on a trek into her past, Lena was going on a journey of her own.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 32
Kudos: 86





	It's a Luthor Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest thing I've ever written. Have we seen anything from Lena's perspective since Crisis? I feel like she's become a plot device in Lex's plot. So much for character growth. Anyway, I just wanted to get something out.

_“I will do everything in my power to stop you… just like I would any other villain.”_

Arms crossed and sleeves pulled down to partially cover her hands, those words echoed in her mind as Lena stood staring into the night sky even after Supergirl… Kara, even after Kara had disappeared from her view. Reconciling those two things, those two personas, was still a challenge. Every time she had seen Kara since her supposed best friend had finally admitted the ugly truth that Lena had known for so many months, it had been with the House of El crest emblazoned across Kara’s crest. Truthfully, that had made the hate easier, but nothing had made Kara easier to forget. As they say, the opposite of love is not hate, it’s apathy, and Lena still had a lot of feelings to work out.

“I thought she’d never leave.”

“Jeez.” Lena clutched at her chest as she spun. She gasped and shook her head as she walked to her counter and her now tepid tea that she quickly rejected. “I thought you’d left. Haven’t you kicked me enough while I’m down?”

“Now, Lena,” Mxy said wagging a finger and trailing after her, “there was no kicking.”

“It was implied.”

“I’m here to help.”

“Help? You showed me the future, multiple futures, horrible futures. You gave me the chance to see what my future would be like if I made different choices along the way.” She strode away from him again, her steps hushed unlike the boardroom clacking heels she usually wore like armor. Her body was tight, arms tucked in and motions clipped. She was like a boxer on the ropes, defensive, catching her breath, waiting for a bell that would save her from this impending count, one that would never ring.

A pile of videotapes sat neatly stacked on the coffee table alongside a group of Catco magazines. With her surprise guest, she hadn’t even had time to hide away the most recent cover story by Kara Danvers, though a fifth-dimensional imp who knew your greatest fears probably wasn’t fooled by things hidden in your junk drawer. The titles on the videos were things like ‘Lena and Lex Face Down Leviathan’, ‘Lena Goes It Alone’, and ‘Lena Partners With Andrea’. Mxy and Lena had watched them all plus a few others, and Lena had been given opportunities to enact her will on each situation. However, each outcome had ended in—

“A fucking disaster, each and every one.” She dropped onto the couch, grabbing a throw pillow and pulling it against her center. “I don’t know why you’re here, but you’re the kind of help I don’t need, so why don’t you leave the way you got here.”

“Not until I help you.” When Lena grabbed the tape recorder from the table, the one that would allow her to playback his name and banish him, Mxy threw his arms out in front of himself. “Wait, wait, wait! There’s something you didn’t try.”

The dam finally broke. Tears of frustration she’d kept shut in through multiple failed futures and then an ex-best friend calling her a villain spilled out. She was the child good enough to be brought home but not to be acknowledged. The daughter worth loving but not worth telling. The sister you put down to raise yourself up. The friend you smiled at out of one side of your face and lied to out of the other.

“What now? I worked with Lex. I worked with my mother. I worked with Andrea. I worked by myself. I tried non nocere. I abandoned it. I found Eve again and made peace with her. Everything I try to do just makes things worse. What? What!? What else could I do!?”

“This.” From out of thin air, he pulled one last video. The title said it all. ‘Lena Forgives Herself and Works with Kara and They Both Heal’. It was a concept so simple about who she actually had to forgive, about who she actually had to love, that it froze her there, her anger covered frustration covered misery cracking open a hair’s width. “Why don’t you warm up your cup of tea, and I'll start this one. Spoiler alert, but I still believe in happily ever afters. Maybe you should too.”


End file.
